


Аарон

by tinuvielf



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: Когда спасение Моргана и его семьи пошло чудовищно не так...AU к серии 16 12-го сезона "Дерек"Предупреждения - закадровая смерть второстепенного персонажаБета - Kyokka Suigetsu





	Аарон

Эта палата, оборудование, стоявшее здесь, должны были спасать жизни крошечных пациентов, а не служить укрытием для засады. В жизни Хотча было всего несколько случаев, когда он отпускал свои чувства и искренне ненавидел эту работу, и сегодняшний определённо станет худшим из них. Он провёл в ожидании, в палате с малышом, появившимся на свет меньше суток назад, несколько часов. Несколько часов даже не плача — недоумённого кряхтения младенца, а где же его мама и почему она не рядом. Дитя, появившееся на свет раньше срока и при таких чудовищных обстоятельствах, было слишком слабым даже для того, чтобы просто плакать. Но даже так, любой звук раздававшийся из инкубатора, в котором находился малыш, заставлял его сердце дрожать. Несчастный мальчик и не подозревал, какие события разворачивались вокруг него. Ему и дня не было, а он уже потерял мать, и теперь от Хотча во многом зависело, останется ли он ещё и без отца.

А ещё он ненавидел, когда ошибки взрослых заставляли страдать детей. Однако Круз был прав: это — их единственный шанс остановить дальнейшую эскалацию, пока дело не передали другому подразделению, которое совершенно точно не будет понимающим и сочувствующим. Для них субъект не будет частью команды, семьи.

В муторном ожидании прошло ещё не менее трёх часов. Только когда рассвет должен был вот-вот наступить, а вместе с ним — и смена персонала в госпитале, дверь палаты приоткрылась, пропуская внутрь рослого медбрата в униформе. Медицинская маска закрывала его лицо, позволяя остаться неузнанным, даже когда повсюду были разосланы ориентировки и фотографии. Будучи ещё незамеченным: вошедший направился прямиком к инкубатору, — Хотч осторожно выпрямился, чтобы стул не выдал его скрипом. Сам он не был вооружён: несмотря на приказ Круза, Хотч ни за что бы не принёс пистолет в комнату с ребёнком, и до последнего времени он мог бы ручаться за пришедшего… но не сегодня.

Не сегодня.

— Морган, — произнёс он негромко, когда тот, спустив с лица маску, с благоговейной улыбкой склонился над сыном.

Медицинский пластик, укрывавший ребёнка от внешней среды, был достаточно прочен, но Морган всё равно боялся коснуться: его руки замерли в паре дюймов от инкубатора. Круз сомневался, что Морган после всего пережитого ещё будет беспокоиться о малыше, Хотч же настаивал на обратном и был как никогда рад, что не ошибся.

— Хотч, — выдохнул Морган, медленно обернувшись, будто весь заржавел и не мог двигаться. Совсем не похоже на того Дерека Моргана, который вчерашним вечером, попрощавшись с коллегами, поехал за супругой.

Он сделал на всякий случай шаг назад от закряхтевшего младенца, потревоженного голосами. Подальше, в слабо освещённую часть комнаты, чтобы лишить Хотча возможности считать эмоции на его лице, но подобный поворот был ожидаем, и Хотч сам двинулся навстречу, подняв руки на уровень глаз, чтобы показать, что он безоружен. Если дойдёт до схватки, у Моргана будет преимущество: он моложе, в более совершенной физической форме и, что хуже, на адреналине, которым его подпитывало недавнее покушение на Саванну, её преждевременная гибель и всё, что случилось потом, из-за чего на поиски и задержание Моргана была направлена вся городская полиция.

— Все знали, что я приду, так? Что не смогу не увидеть моего мальчика… Вот почему прислали тебя.

А кого бы Морган предпочёл увидеть? Рида, Гарсию или ДжейДжей? Круз вообще поначалу настаивал на группе захвата, обычной для спецопераций подобного рода, и согласился на план Хотча, лишь потому что обезвреживание субъекта в стенах больницы, тем более, родильного отделения, могло обернуться непредсказуемыми последствиями. Однако кого именно выбрать в переговорщики они не раздумывали ни минуты. Каждый в этой команде был дорог Моргану, каждый многое для него значил, и это же делало их всех необъективными. Хотча, учитывая схожие события в прошлом, — ещё больше, но сосредоточенность и безэмоциональность были жизненно необходимы, чтобы обошлось без новых жертв. Судьба распорядилась так, чтобы Морган испытал то же, что едва не сломило Хотча в своё время. Однако прошли они через это по-разному.

— Знаешь, он гораздо меньше, чем Джек, когда тот родился. — Теперь Морган-младший оказался между ними как граница, как защитная стена. Хотч ненавидел то, что приходилось использовать мальчика в своих целях. Он не раз прибегал к подобным уловкам в переговорах с субъектами, но до сих пор предметом торга не был новорожденный ребёнок, а преступником — его собственный коллега. — Зато сильнее. Будет таким же крепким, как и его отец.

— Не заговаривай мне зубы, Хотч. Я сам прекрасно умею пользоваться этой тактикой, ты меня не проведёшь.

— Сжал мой палец чуть ли не как взрослый.

Хотч с усилием заставил себя отвести взгляд от тёмного силуэта Моргана и посмотреть на малыша в кроватке. Тот щурил глазки, как будто и вправду что-либо старался разглядеть, но он родился недоношенным и вряд ли воспринимал этот мир как-то иначе, чем скопище разнообразных пятен и звуков, среди которых не было одного — голоса его матери. Воспоминание о Джеке, совсем неподходящее моменту, овеяло теплом, и Хотч не мог не улыбнуться. То был, без преувеличения, самый счастливый период его жизни. Крошечное, кажущееся невероятно хрупким тельце в объятиях, биение маленького сердечка, миниатюрные ручки и ножки, пальчики на которых хотелось перецеловать все и не один раз. Первая улыбка, первый шажок, первое слово… Что ни говори, рождение ребёнка способно изменить любого, даже самого закоренелого холостяка, каким Морган долгое время и слыл по Бюро. Если бы только это счастливое для Моргана событие случилось иначе… Чтобы он и Саванна в одной палате со своим сынишкой принимали поздравления от всей их команды, а не вот так, чтобы Хотч уговаривал его сдаться правосудию, а несчастная мать покоилась в здешнем морге.

Эти дни будут являться ему в кошмарах долгие годы.

— Сжал твой палец? — в голосе Моргана зазвучало вдруг отчаяние приговорённого на казнь. Он почти готов был застонать. — Хотел бы я коснуться своего сына…

— Ты можешь это сделать. Давай, — подбадривающе произнёс Хотч, кивком головы указывая на лежавшие возле инкубатора медицинские перчатки. Морган-младший как раз выпростал из одеяльца правую ножку, заставив его улыбнуться. — Видишь? Я же говорил, он сильный.

Следующие несколько секунд были жизненно важны. Удалось ли ему установить контакт, или Морган, пребывая на взводе, на срыве, не доверял уже никому? Тот колебался, наверное, метался взглядом по сторонам, вот только Хотч не видел этого из-за полумрака, но, в конце концов, глубоко вздохнул и шагнул навстречу, принялся с величайшей бережностью натягивать перчатки. Поразмыслив, Хотч намеренно остался на месте, проверяя, насколько близко Морган в своём теперешнем состоянии мог подпустить его. По всему выходило, что очень близко. Пожалуй, воспользовавшись этим, Хотч мог бы даже попробовать арестовать его (наблюдавший за ними через камеры Круг наверняка недоумевал, почему это до сих пор не было сделано), однако просто не сумел заставить себя поднять руку на молодого родителя, со слезами на глазах ворковавшего над первенцем. А для отчёта подойдёт, что риск начать потасовку и навредить младенцу был слишком велик.

Первой своей цели он добился: Морган не пытался сбежать, — но это была лишь малая часть того, что предстояло сделать. Не только убедить того сдаться, но ещё и, хотя бы первично, определить, есть ли признаки раскаяния, осознавал ли Морган в полной мере, что именно творил. Психологическая травма из-за похищения полгода назад, безуспешные попытки самого Моргана и остальной части команды найти заказчика явились стрессором. Покушение на Саванну стало триггером, но был ли Морган в своём уме или же боль от случившегося сделала его эмоционально неустойчивым? Хотч не знал, на самом деле, будет ли в этом случае психологическое расстройство смягчающим фактором. Даже со своим опытом государственного обвинителя не брался предсказать. Морган — агент ФБР, профайлер с большим оперативным опытом, и вчера он применил свой опыт вовсе не на борьбу с преступностью.

— Как хочешь его назвать?

— Хэнк.

Морган, судя по голосу, улыбался. Хотч вновь не видел его лица, но хватило тех нескольких секунд, что они смотрели друг на друга, пока тот не наклонился к сыну. Всё, как Рид и предполагал: покрасневшие белки глаз, выступившие более отчётливо вены, — Хотч не обладал уникальной наблюдательностью мальчика-гения, чтобы сосчитать пульс Моргана, уже увиденного и так было достаточно. Ошибка, любая, даже малейшая, могла разрушить всё. Хотч опасался не за себя, не за свою безопасность или жизнь, но за Моргана и его возможность когда-нибудь выйти на свободу честным гражданином и отцом. Будут допросы, психологические экспертизы и оценки, но не менее пристально будет изучаться и отчёт Хотча об этой операции, и никто не усомнится в правдивости и объективности этой бумаги. Как бы ни хотел Хотч помочь, спасти, надеясь, что ещё не поздно, он бы ни за что не стал лгать. Это не помощь. Напротив, ложью он только погубит и Моргана, и его маленького сына.

— Хэнк, в честь моего отца. Второе имя должна была выбрать Саванна, но теперь её нет, и я не знаю…

Он опёрся на столик, на котором стоял инкубатор с младенцем и, низко опустив голову, тяжело вздохнул. Вышло больше похоже на стон, на едва сдерживаемые рыдания. Если бы Хотч мог, он бы закрыл глаза и заткнул уши, а то и вовсе бы вышел из комнаты. Как будто и не было тех лет, что разделяли сегодняшний день и тот ужасный, когда от рук Фойета погибла Хейли, и Морган оттаскивал его, обезумевшего, от тела её убийцы. Хотел бы Хотч вот так же оттащить Моргана до того, как тот совершил непоправимое.

Но что именно сейчас было? Оплакивал ли тот любимую женщину, которая ушла из жизни, не успев увидеть сына? Или раскаивался за совершённые преступления? Хотч не мог пока дать однозначного ответа, а от этого слишком многое зависело. На нём лежала ответственность оценить состояние Моргана перед задержанием, но никто, наверное, не думал, что Хотч бы с большой охотой переложил этот тягостный долг на кого-то другого. Хотя на деле он бы никогда этого не сделал. Он был главой этой команды, отвечал за своих ребят, а не Росси, Рид, Льюис или Гарсия с ДжейДжей. Никому из них Хотч не пожелал бы оказаться на его месте. Даже его сердце разрывалось от страданий Моргана; должно быть, из-за того, что пришлось пережить подобное, Хотч сделался слишком восприимчив к мукам такого рода. Никогда ещё ему не было так тяжело сохранять хладнокровие. Никогда ещё не хотелось отбросить маску начальника, агента и просто обнять по-братски… только это бы всё равно не помогло. На этой стадии переживания горя на целом свете нет ничего такого, что способно хоть ненадолго, ненамного унять боль. Это Хотч знал по себе.

Однако он же не сорвался.

— Хотч, что теперь будет? — наконец спросил тот и так спокойно, что Хотч всерьёз забеспокоился об его душевном здоровье.

— Сдайся. Если ты выйдешь из этой комнаты в наручниках…

Морган категорично покачал головой:

— Нет, я не могу.

— У тебя будет шанс на смягчение приговора. Бюро даст положительную характеристику, судьи учтут стрессовое состояние из-за похищения и…

— Я сказал — нет.

— И покушения на Саванну. Морган, я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь, но…

— Я же сказал — нет! — рявкнул Морган настолько громко, что Хотч скорее инстинктивно, чем обдуманно, сделал за спиной жест, означавший наблюдавшим за ними агентам не вмешиваться. Им могло бы показаться, что это всё, срыв, и они бы всё испортили. — Нет, Хотч. Как раз именно потому, что ты понимаешь меня, ты знаешь — я не могу сдаться.

Отрицание. Быстрый переход в агрессию. Убеждённость человека, считающего, что он на миссии. В этот момент Хотч был почти уверен, что добровольно Морган не позволит себя арестовать. Какой чудовищный финал… Все: он, Морган, Круз по другую сторону монитора — теперь понимали, что по-тихому Морган не уйдёт, но Хотч должен был сделать всё возможное.

— Морган, позволь мне помочь.

Тот вновь покачал головой с заметно большим раздражением, а затем выпрямился, и в его глазах, Хотч видел это, полыхнуло упрямство. Отчаяние и боль, но никакой ненависти. Возможно, это и был тот проблеск надежды, которого Хотч так долго ждал, ради которого и выносил всё, бился за Моргана с ним самим, хотя тот ничего не осознавал. Отчаявшийся человек — не всегда убийца. Отчаявшийся, искавший помощи и не получивший её от своих близких — он…

— Дерек, прошу, подумай о своём сыне. Подумай о матери и сёстрах, что они переживут, когда узнают, что ты сделал.

Круз, скорее всего, велел бы ему отступить. Сказал бы, что Хотч слишком давил, что продолжать переговоры бессмысленно, и ему тоже очень жаль Моргана, но закон един для всех, и операцию пора заканчивать задержанием. Однако Круз не работал с Морганом столько, сколько Хотч, не воспринимал команду, как свою семью, и при всех его положительных качествах готов был бороться за него только до определённого предела. Вот почему Хотч в нарушение всех инструкций вытащил наушник перед тем, как войти в эту палату. Морган заслуживал право на человеческое отношение, чтобы кто-нибудь продолжил сражаться за его честь, когда он сам был не в состоянии. Хотч знал, каждый из группы сделал бы то же самое для него, а теперь они, абсолютно бессильные, лишь ждали и надеялись, что Хотч не оплошает. В голове зазвучал просительный голосок ДжейДжей, умоляющий, почти плачущий — Гарсии, перед глазами на несколько секунд возник подавленный Рид, сосредоточенные и мрачные Росси и Льюис… Хотч знал, что рисковал и рисковал опасно, но заставил себя продолжить:

— Вспомни о своей команде. Они волнуются не меньше. Подумай, через что им приходится проходить, когда их лучший друг…

— Хотч, не приплетай сюда команду, ладно? — вновь перебил тот. Раздражения в его голосе не добавилось, и Хотч посчитал это хорошим знаком. — Я ведь уже говорил, что это целиком и полностью моё решение. Никто другой, даже ты, не виноват и не несёт за это ответственность, так и передай Внутренним расследованиям, если начнут наседать.

— Никто не виноват? Ты в самом деле считаешь, что твои друзья смогут так спокойно с этим согласиться? ДжейДжей винит себя за то, что показала тебе ту записку, из-за которой ты и сорвался на встречу с Монтоло. Рид не может успокоиться, потому что своей оговоркой навёл тебя на мысль относительно личности субъекта. Льюис…

— Просто прекрати это, понял? — Морган опять повысил голос, злясь, но Хотч тоже заговорил громче, потому что эту речь он должен был закончить.

— Льюис, Росси и Гарсия спрашивают себя, что ещё они могли сделать, но не сделали, а я всегда буду помнить, что отстранил тебя от дела, но не сумел удержать от вмешательства. Если бы я запер тебя в камере или хотя бы приковал к чему-нибудь наручниками, Морган, ничего бы этого не было. Самого разговора бы не было.

И Морган понимал это. Просто переживаемая им боль была столь сильна, что он не задумывался, насколько ранил своих близких. Утрата, страдания, чувство вины не подпускали раскаяние к сердцу, заставляли произносить жестокие, по отношению к своим друзьям, слова и совершать не менее жестокие поступки.

Он уже поставил чужую жизнь, пусть и жизнь преступника, гораздо ниже своих страданий. Теперь там же оказалась и его команда. Коротко, но Хотч понадеялся, что никто из группы не наблюдал за ними сейчас, не засвидетельствовал вместе с ним и Крузом, как Морган окончательно скатывался к уровню тех субъектов, которых они вместе ловили больше десяти лет. Однако вряд ли это было так.

— Говоришь мне подумать о команде, о моих близких? — Морган вдруг сделался похожим на быка во время корриды, готового броситься в атаку, и Хотч выжидательно напрягся, собираясь перед ударом, может быть, даже физическим. Он своими словами накалил ситуацию до того, что у Моргана не оставалось никакого другого выхода, кроме как выложить всё начистоту: что, как и почему он сделал. — А кто подумает о Саванне? Призываешь меня сдаться, но при этом знаешь, что я не могу. Я ещё не закончил! Ты остановился, когда увидел свою жену мёртвой на полу вашего дома? Нет, ты пошёл за Фойетом и прикончил этого сукиного сына! — Морган на несколько секунд плотно сомкнул губы, втягивая в себя воздух широко раздувающимися ноздрями. Пот блестел на его лбу и висках, по телу пробегала едва уловимая дрожь. Хотч промолчал, призывая его продолжить, и тот, должно быть, в последний раз повёлся на эту уловку. — И я не могу поступить иначе. Пойми меня как вдовец вдовца, потому что кто-то другой вряд ли сможет. Моя девочка даже не успела увидеть нашего сына!..

Его крепкий, прежде уверенный голос начал слабеть, дрожать, прерываясь всхлипами, и слёзы снова покатились из глаз. Слёзы — признак либо окончательного психоза, либо осознавания, принятия и готовности сдаться, но что именно случилось, Хотч не мог сказать, потому что на несколько секунд, на эти несколько секунд его самого захлестнули боль и жалость. Это могло ему дорогого стоить, но Морган затронул столь потаённые струны его души, что Хотч не мог не отозваться. Как вдовец вдовца… Да, если кто и понимал Моргана лучше всех, и не понимал одновременно, так это Хотч. Хейли была его всем. Его школьной любовью, его светом, счастьем, подарившим ему сына. Лишившись её, Хотч, казалось бы, потерял ради чего жить, но у него же был Джек. Мальчик, который без матери нуждался в ещё большей любви и заботе. Джек заставил его вылезти из болота, Джек и понимание, что Хейли не хотела бы для него такого конца.

Но у Моргана не было такого якоря, за который он бы смог зацепиться. Маленький Хэнк появился на свет в его отсутствие, Морган не успел привязаться к мальчику, а похищение и перенесённые пытки наложили свой отпечаток и извратили его любовь к Саванне. Вот чего Хотч и опасался: подтверждения, что проблема появилась ещё полгода назад, но никто не заметил её. Отменный профайлер, Морган прекрасно знал, какие нужно дать ответы, чтобы пройти психологические тесты и получить допуск к работе.

— Хотч, послушай, этот больной ублюдок Монтоло убил Саванну. У него имелись камеры в больнице, так что никто не может быть здесь в безопасности, — в полубезумии он почти шептал трясущимися губами, — и пока этот человек на свободе, Хэнк не сможет жить спокойно. Я покончил с тремя его пособниками, но это не всё, потому что Монтоло ещё жив, и он не остановится. Это мой долг как отца — спасти сына от преследования…

— Морган. Морган! — пробиться к его сознанию удалось не сразу. Хотч неожиданно понял, что у него самого голос дрожал не меньше. — Морган, послушай меня. — Боже, это не укладывалось в голове. — Саванну не убили. Она умерла на операционном столе во время кесарева, сердце не выдержало анестезию после искусственной комы.

Остолбенело слушавший его Морган выдохнул:

— Нет.

— А Чез Монтоло мёртв, ты убил его в том доме, куда он тебя выманил.

— Нет, это невозможно.

Морган и так уже выглядел раздавленным тем, что услышал, но Хотч не имел права молчать. Как бы больно ни было, как бы ни хотелось оградить друга от ужасной правды, Морган должен был знать, что именно совершил. Может, это был единственный шанс удержать его от новых преступлений, которые ему, в его состоянии, казались единственно верными. Морган на миссии и считал, что поступал правильно, защищал то, что осталось от его семьи. Хотч слишком хорошо, несмотря на годы затишья и попытки других отношений, помнил то ощущение. Злость на себя, злость на весь мир, на человека, которого мог, но не успел остановить.

Если бы Морган не оттащил его тогда от окровавленного тела Фойета, случилось бы с Хотчем то же самое? Окажись кто-нибудь рядом с Морганом в тот момент, когда они с Монтоло играли в русскую рулетку, можно было бы предотвратить те убийства? Или же они всё равно бы случились, рано или поздно? Хотч смотрел на Моргана, быстро, поверхностно дышавшего, словно в лихорадке, и всё ещё не знал ответа. Профиль неполный, неверный, Хотч не подходил для того, чтобы в одиночку составить профиль и обезвредить субъекта. Этого субъекта.

Однажды таким же мог стать и он сам.

— Этого не может быть, Хотч. Люди Монтоло убили Саванну, я видел, как он смотрел за ней и за нашей командой через камеры. У него свой человек в госпитале, это точно! Я ошибся, когда думал, что Монтоло один, у него были помощники и…

— Мы проверили все контакты Монтоло за последние полгода: он ни с кем не общался, готовя эту месть. Ты лучше меня знаешь дом, который отремонтировал едва ли не с нуля, — Хотч изо всех сил старался контролировать свой голос, но правда была в том, что даже ему, с его-то выдержкой, всё произошедшее было слишком. Боль разливалась в груди, под строгой рубашкой и пиджаком. Кто считал, что за ними, как за бронёй, он совсем ничего не чувствовал, совсем не знал Аарона Хотчнера. — Там не было стационарной телефонной линии, по которой Монтоло мог звонить его сообщник. Ты был прав в своём предположении.

— Нет, — на фоне тёмной кожи глаза Моргана казались ещё более безумными. — Нет же!

Это отрицание — первая стадия горя или окончательная потеря связи с реальностью?

— Морган, мне жаль. Мне правда жаль, но те двое, которых ты убил в автомобиле возле дома, были семейной парой, приехавшей к соседям. Мне правда жаль.

Каждое «Мне жаль» бухало по его собственной голове, потому что, сухое и невыразительное, не отражало и сотой доли чувств, которые он испытывал. Если бы Хотч мог, то отменил бы всё или повернул время вспять, однако единственное, что ему сейчас оставалось, — это пытаться устранить последствия. Морган, как и Рид, был будущим этой команды, вообще ОАП. Хотч никому и никогда не говорил, но в душе лелеял надежду однажды передать Моргану своё место… Но теперь этого не будет. Чез Монтоло уничтожил всё: Моргана, его семью… Хотча. Рида. Гарсию. ДжейДжей… Как бы ни клялся Морган, что принял решение самостоятельно, вина всё равно будет общая.

— Нет, — тот шокированно потряс головой, а потом приложил ладони ко рту.

Он вновь вышел из освещённой части комнаты, так что Хотчу пришлось двинуться следом, сохраняя дистанцию и хотя бы видимость контроля. Правда, он тут уже не нужен был. На лице Моргана блестели слёзы, он безостановочно повторял «Нет» между всхлипами, кидая на Хотча отчаянные взгляды в надежде, что тот возьмёт свои слова обратно или скажет, что всё это было лишь уловкой, чтобы заставить его сдаться. Но увы, всё сказанное было правдой, а Хотч не должен был смотреть, как окончательно ломается человек, которого он считал одним из достойнейших счастья. Не должен был ломать его.

— Морган.

На несколько секунд Хотча поразила пугающая догадка, что всего этого для расстроенного сознания Моргана оказалось чересчур, и он вышвырнул себя из реальности в мир видений, где Саванна была ещё жива, а никакого покушения не было и в помине.

Затем же — Круз будет долго и нещадно выговаривать ему за этот риск, — Хотч преодолел разделявшее их расстояние, обойдя инкубатор с притихшим младенцем, и обнял Моргана. Они ни касались друг друга прежде, дистанция — необходимая часть того, чтобы быть хорошим руководителем, но в этот момент Хотч не был ни агентом ФБР, ни главой группы, а таким же, как и Морган. Израненным и разбитым.

Разница только в том, что у Хотча в своё время оказался путь к отступлению, по которому он отошёл немного, а потом снова пошёл вперёд. У Моргана же такого пути не было.

Сопротивления больше не было. Морган утёр кулаком слёзы, коснулся губами пластиковой стенки инкубатора, прощаясь с сыном… Не выдержав, Хотч отвернулся: этого было слишком много для него самого, а в следующий момент Морган уже заложил руки за спину для наручников. С тяжёлым сердцем, но Хотч защёлкнул их у него на запястьях.

— Мне жаль, Морган. Мы сделаем всё, что можем. Суд должен принять во внимание…

Тот кивал, но мыслями был далеко, как и Хотч, чей язык механически тарабанил никому уже не нужные слова. Они не могли вернуть Саванну к жизни, стереть из памяти Моргана воспоминания о похищении и о жизнях тех невинных, что он отнял сегодня в минуту помрачения рассудка. Они не вернут прежнего Дерека Моргана.

И Аарона Хотчнера тоже.

Круз встретил их с непроницаемым лицом, но у него иногда играли желваки, что выдавало с трудом сдерживаемую злость. Чуть не задев Хотча плечом, низко произнёс:

— Нам предстоит очень долгий разговор. — Но Хотчу, наверное, как никогда было всё равно, какие последствия грозили за неповиновение старшему при проведении спецоперации.

Всё могло закончиться ещё более плачевно. Стрельбой. Силовым задержанием. Смертью. Неизвестно, что из этого списка более унизительно. Хотч говорил себе, что сделал всё возможное, но это не так. Он не мог сделать для Моргана всё, что должен был.

— Мне позвать остальных? — оценив обстановку, медленно проговорил Круз, когда они втроём — Морган в наручниках — подошли к патрульной машине. — Они имеют право попрощаться.

На долю секунды мысль показалась Хотчу правильной. Они все — друзья, семья… но в то же время они наверняка из окна наблюдали, как Хотч с Крузом вели Моргана к автомобилю, как он натренированным движением придерживал голову Моргана, чтобы тот не ударился о крышу. В том ли состоянии они были, чтобы прощаться? Возможно, его потом возненавидят за это, но — нет.

— Не нужно, пожалуйста, — внезапно произнёс Морган, словно прочитав и додумав его мысли. — Пусть запомнят меня прежним.

Круз промолчал, предоставив ему принимать решение, а Хотч только и сумел, что сказать:

— Хорошо.

— Аарон, — позвал тот из машины, и Хотчу, не успевшему отойти, многих сил стоило, чтобы не вздрогнуть. Он словно общался со своим отражением в искривлённом, разбитом зеркале.

— Да, Морган?

— Я выбрал. Хэнк Аарон.

Сказав это, Морган вздохнул и откинулся на спинку сиденья, скрывая своё лицо. 

Сердце сделало трудный, слишком болезненный удар. 

— О чём это он? — непонимающе переспросил Круз, когда машина, мигая проблесковыми маячками, взяла старт от госпиталя.

Хотч мечтал поскорее оказаться дома, в кабинете, и выпить, хотя алкоголь всего мира не смог бы сделать ему ни на йоту лучше.

— О сыне.


End file.
